


One Way or Another

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Cullenlingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Erica Reyes, Rave, Riding, Season 2, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Jackson Whittemore, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Isaac Lahey, Voyeurism, just a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson blinked his eyes open, grunting as he sat upright in the bed.<br/>“Well, he’s not unconscious anymore,” Isaac announced, nodding towards Jackson.<br/>Jackson stared at the trio with wide, fearful eyes.<br/>“Either fix that or find a way to distract him,” Derek instructed, walking past the betas. “I’m going to talk to Deaton about how to get this mess sorted.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek leaves Isaac and Erica in charge of stopping Jackson from turning back into a kanima, but after the rave party they're a little too worked up to think of any other way to distract the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Episode 8 or Season 2, because that rave scene is too irresistible (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoBkFCSN58Q)

“Can you wear any less clothes?” Stiles asked, looking Erica up and down as the beta walked past him and towards the entrance to the rave.

“You’re not going to find out,” Erica replied, running her fingers through her golden locks and strutting over to Isaac’s side. She wound her arm around the tall boy’s waist and nodded towards the rave. “Let’s go.”

“Remember, you need to distract Jackson,” Derek called after them. “Subdue him if you have to, just make sure he doesn’t leave and _don’t let him get his target_.”

Erica and Isaac nodded before stepping past the guard and into the rave.

The crowd bounced about, pulsing to the beat as they waved their glow sticks in the air and grinding against each other. Hands caressed skin and clothes as lips wandered across exposed skin. The party smelt of sweat and arousal.

Jackson stuck out like a sore thumb. A solid figure moving stiffly through the crowd. His eyes were locked onto his target, his brow creased in a scowl as he moved forward.

The dancing crowd wavered around him like a stream splitting to pass a rock.

Erica crept up behind him, resting her hand on the nape of his neck.

His eyes fluttered at the strange warmth, a pleasurable sigh falling from his lips as his head rolled into her hold.

She stepped around his side pressing a kiss to his cheek. She trailed her lips up to his ear, gently sucking at his earlobe.

A soft rumble escaped Jackson’s chest as he turned towards Erica.

She gently stroked the back of Jackson’s head, leaning back against Isaac’s slender body.

She began to move the body to the rhythm, encouraging them both to follow her lead.

Isaac leant over her shoulder, locking eyes with Jackson. The black abyss of his pupils dissolved his irises as he stared lustfully at Jackson.

Erica reached back, lacing her fingers through Isaac’s hair and tilting her head back to bring their lips together.

Isaac followed her lead, returning the passionate kiss. It was hot and messy, tongues dominating each other’s mouths as she ground her hips against Jackson.

Jackson craned his neck and ravished Erica’s throat with kisses.

His hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer against his body as he sucked hard against her skin, hard enough that it would bruise. He pulled back, gently nipping at the reddened flesh before trailing kisses across the gathering speckles of blood.

Isaac stepped closer, fitting his curves to Erica’s as he tenderly kissed her cheek.

Isaac brushed his cheek against the side of Erica’s head, a subtle territorial gesture.

Erica relaxed into the rocking rhythm, smiling sweetly as Jackson relaxed. He slid his hand up her side. The bud of his thumb brushed against of the ridges of her ribs.

Isaac smiled too, not breaking eye contact with Jackson as he reached into his back pocket and drew out the syringe. He ground against Erica’s hips.

Jackson craned his neck and latched his lips to Erica’s throat. He gently sucked at the skin, littering kisses across her pale flesh.

Isaac’s hot breath brushed against Jackson’s jaw as he craned his neck and returned the tender kisses.

A soft rumbled worked its way out of Jackson’s chest, making Isaac’s crotch throb.

Isaac tightened his grip on the syringe.

Jackson slid his hand up to Erica’s bare shoulder blade, his other hand caressing Isaac’s bicep. His jagged claws pierced their skin.

Erica and Isaac cried out in pain. Erica’s hands fell to Jackson’s shoulder. She grabbed at fistfuls of his shirt, desperately trying to hold herself upright.

“ _He belongs to me_ ,” Jackson growled, a voice that was not his own.

He took a step back, his identity dropping away as he became the puppet he was.

Erica and Isaac dropped to the ground.

Jackson turned and stalked towards his target.

Isaac dragged himself across the floor. He reached towards the syringe, his fingers trembling as he felt the paralysis begin to kick in. He felt his blood run cold and the skin of his bicep ache as warm blood trickled across the broken skin.

Feet shuffled about around him as he pulled his weight along the concrete floor.

Someone stepped closer, the toe of their boot kicking the syringe across the floor.

Isaac growled and lifted his weight up onto his elbows. He hurled himself forward and grabbed the syringe. He leapt to his feet and stumbled after Jackson’s fleeting figure. He plunged it into Jackson’s neck.

Isaac pressed his cheek to the back of the Jackson’s head, his rugged breath prickling at the tip of Jackson’s ear.

The boy weakened in his arms, eyes fluttering shut as he slumped back against Isaac’s warmth. Jackson let out a sigh and fell into Isaac’s arms.

Isaac lifted his weight upright and walked the boy towards the door. He made it just outside the door before his collapsed to the ground, his body cold and numb. Derek lifted Isaac to his feet, and carried him over to the large four-wheel-drive. He set him down in the seat, strapping the buckle over his lap before doing the same for Jackson. After they were secure, Derek ran inside to get Erica.

Isaac felt his heavy eyelids fall shut. He let out a soft sigh before slumping back against the soft car seat.

 

“So what do we do now?” a soft female voice asked.

“Keep him human,” a husky voice replied.

“And how do we do that?” a second, younger, male voice asked.

“Keep him distracted or unconscious,” the husky voice replied.

Jackson blinked his eyes open, grunting as he sat upright in the bed.

“Well, he’s not unconscious anymore,” Isaac announced, nodding towards Jackson.

Jackson stared at the trio with wide, fearful eyes.

“Either fix that or find a way to distract him,” Derek instructed, walking past the betas. “I’m going to talk to Deaton about how to get this mess sorted.”

He left without another word, pulling the heavy door of the loft shut behind him. The door slid into place with a loud thunk the bars slamming into place.

Isaac looked from Jackson to Erica, raising his brow as if to ask “What now?”

“Where am I?” Jackson rasped.

“Safe,” Isaac replied, avoiding the question.

“Where?” Jackson repeated.

“We can’t tell you,” Erica explained. “We can’t risk the other person in your head knowing.”

“What other person?” Jackson asked.

“You’re safe,” Isaac repeated. “Just leave it at that.”

“No, I demand answers,” Jackson bellowed.

“Shut up,” Isaac growled.

“Or I’ll make you,” Erica added, levelling her gaze with Jackson. She sauntered over to the edge of the bed. She leant forward. “Go ahead, I dare you.”

Jackson licked at his lips nervously. His mouth fell open with short gasps, his lush pink lips quivering expectantly.

Erica crawled across the bed and brought her lips to Jackson’s.

Jackson lifted a hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her cascading locks.

Erica hummed against his lips, settling into his lap and sliding her hands across his chest. She trailed her fingers down to the hem of his shirt. She raked her nails gently across the patch of skin between Jackson’s shirt and his jeans, leaving angry red trails in their wake. She popped open the button of his jeans and pulled down the zip.

Jackson sat upright, breaking away from the kiss just long enough to wrestle his shirt overhead and toss it aside. His hand slid up Erica’s sides and grasped her breasts.

Erica arched to his touch, grinding her hips against his before leaning forward and kissing him.

Jackson craned his neck and gently nipped at Erica’s throat. He glared over Erica’s shoulder at Isaac.

The boy returned his gaze.

Jackson pulled away from Erica. “Are you going to stand there and watch, or are you going to come here and join us?”

Isaac glared at him.

“Fine,” Jackson huffed. “You can miss out.”

He turned his attention back to Erica, cupping the back of her head and guiding her before crushing their mouths together in a blistering passionate kiss.

Erica’s tender hands caressed Jackson’s exposed skin as his free hand settled in the arch of her back, sliding up beneath her shirt.

He rolled Erica onto the bed, pressing his body against hers as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Without any warning, Isaac hurled Jackson onto his back, pouncing on top of him and crushing their mouths together. It was a savage domination of tongues as Isaac buckled his hips against Jackson’s and pinned him to the bed.

Isaac pulled back, panting for breath before crushing their mouths together in a deep, messy kiss.

Isaac slid his hand under the waistline of Jackson’s jeans. He rolled over until the larger boy was on top of him. He slid his slender hands down the back of Jackson’s pants, cupping his soft ass cheeks and making him buckle his hips against Isaac’s.

Erica helped Isaac strip Jackson’s pants off of his muscular legs.

When the boy was laid bare, Isaac laid Jackson back against the sheets and turned his attention to Erica. He kissed her a little more tenderly before savagely tearing her clothes from her body.

Then it was Isaac’s turn. Erica and Jackson clawed at his clothes, pulling off his shirt and dragging his jeans down to his knees.

Jackson pressed open mouthed kisses to Isaac’s cock, running his tongue up Isaac’s impressive length.

Isaac let out a deep growl at the feeling of Jackson’s rugged breath rolling across his dick.

Jackson looked up at him pleadingly and Isaac nodded. Jackson took Isaac’s cock in his mouth, sinking down over him and taking as much of his length as he could.

Isaac purred contently, weaving his fingers through Jackson’s cropped hair.

Erica shuffled closer, littering kisses across Isaac’s shoulder and up his neck.

Isaac rolled his head to look at her. He gave her a tender kiss and whispered, “Spread your legs.”

She complied.

Isaac reached down between her legs with his free hand, rubbing at her clit with the tips of his fingers.

Erica cried out and buckled her hips towards Isaac’s hand. Her nails dug into the nape of Isaac’s neck.

Isaac pulled Jackson off of his dick and laid back against the sheets. He positioned Jackson between his legs before turning his attention to Erica.

“Come here,” he cooed. “Fuck my face.”

“What happened to my sweet little Isaac?” Erica teased as she straddled his shoulders.

Isaac grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, lapping at her clit until she cried out. He sat her back and whispered, “You’re not complaining, are you?”

“Not at all,” Erica replied.

Isaac nodded. “Good. Now, fuck my face.”

Erica slid one of his hands from her hip to her thigh.

“Tap twice if you need to breathe,” she instructed. “Three times if you need to stop.”

Isaac was already losing himself to instinct; the warmth of Erica on his lips and Jackson sucking him off was testing his limits.

Erica shuffled forwards and lowered herself on top of Isaac’s face.

She felt him moan, the vibrations making her cry out.

Isaac’s longue lapped at her entrance, trailing upwards before swirling it in torturous circles and sucking at her clit.

Erica arched forward, bracing herself against the wall as her other hand grabs at a fistful of Isaac’s sandy curls.

She tried to regain her senses and pull back enough that Isaac could breathe, but he let out a needy whine and pulled her closer.

“Isaac, stop,” she gasped.

Isaac fought off instinct as he stilled and let Erica sit back.

“We’re neglecting Jackson,” she whispered.

Isaac growled and watched as Erica encouraged Jackson to pull away from Isaac’s length. She turned away from them and began to search through the dresser. She scurried off towards the bathroom, leaving the boys alone on the bed.

Isaac sat upright, cupping Jackson’s cheek and bringing him closer for another kiss. This one was more tender than the others, but no less passionate. He took it slow, letting Jackson melt into his warmth was he broke away and trailed soft kisses across his jaw, down the taut muscles of his throat and down to Jackson’s flushed pink nipples. He swirled his tongue around Jackson’s firm nipple, eliciting a broken moan from the boy. He tortured the boy, using his free hand to toy with his other nipple as he gently nipped and sucked at the one in his mouth.

Jackson groaned as his erection twitched liberally dribbling precome. Isaac gave him a little relief, slowly stroking Jackson’s stiff shaft.

Erica returned with a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. She tossed them onto the bed and returned to the boys’ sides, sucking at Jackson’s neck and feeling the vibrations of his animalistic cries against her lips.

Isaac pulled back from Jackson.

“Erica, do you want to blow him or fuck him?” Isaac asked bluntly as he reached for a condom.

“I think I’ll ride his rigid cock while I blow you, then I’ll let you take me from behind,” she announced, encouraging Jackson to lie down.

He was painfully hard. Isaac rolled the condom over Jackson’s cock before standing on top of the unsteady mattress. He took Erica’s hands and guided her on top of Jackson’s length.

She took him slowly, letting out a euphoric moan as he penetrated her. She sat still for a second, getting used to the penetrating length inside of her.

“Oh God,” Erica gasped.

Slowly she began to move, rolling her hips and rocking back onto Jackson’s cock.

She let out short erotic whimpers and broken gasps thrust down over Jackson’s length.

Erica leant back, bracing herself against Jackson’s thighs as she moved faster and faster. Jackson moaned at the warmth, the tension that dragged at his length.

Erica raised herself up on her knees until only the head of Jackson’s cock was still inside her, then sank down over him again with a broken moan. She repeated the action, a bit faster, settling into a steady rhythm.

Jackson’s hands settled on the curves of Erica’s hips, steadying her and pulling her down further onto his dick – not that she needed much help.

Erica was making helpless cries with every thrust: rugged moans, broken gasps, strangled whimpers and stammered words as she breathlessly begged for more.

“Gag me,” she gasped, looking up at Isaac.

He steadied his footing besides her, glancing down at Jackson to make sure he was paying attention.

Erica licked her lips and opened her mouth wide.

Isaac laced his fingers through the golden waves of her hair and pulled her head down over his cock until she hit the hilt.

She moaned her nails dragging at Jackson’s abs and Isaac’s firm ass.

He rocked his hips in time with her thrusts.

Erica picked up the pace, relentlessly rising up and slamming down over Jackson’s dick with muffled cries. The vibrations made Isaac growl and his hips sputter, thrusting into her faster and fucking her mouth deeper.

Jackson watched with awe as Erica sucked Isaac’s dick, her body moving with an incomprehensible grace as she rose up and dropped down over Jackson’s cock, consuming him.

Erica’s erotic moans were strangled into broken gasps as she grew closer and closer to an orgasm. The muscles in her toned legs began to tremble and her pace began to sputter.

An animalistic growl rose out of Jackson’s chest.

He sat upright and sucked at Erica’s exposed throat, tasting the delicious salty sweat that covered her flesh.

“I know you can move faster than that,” he huffed against the smooth which covered her collarbone.

Erica let out an inarticulate whine.

“Come on, baby. I want to see you fuck me harder,” Jackson encouraged, laying back against the sheets. “I want to see you ride my cock with your tight pussy.”

Erica moaned, her limbs trembling.

Jackson ran his hands up to her waist, holding her upright slightly as he rapidly thrust into her, moving faster and faster.

She came with a savage cry, struggling to stop her fangs from dropping. Isaac pulled his length from her mouth and slip his fingers in instead.

She bit down onto the digits until she drew blood.

She settled, pleasure rolling over her in waves as her breathing slowed and her body stilled.

Isaac used his fingers to pry open her mouth. He bent over and kissed her, dominating her mouth with his tongue as he gently guided her back against the bed.

“Good girl,” he whispered as he drew back. “You catch your breath while I play with Jackson.”

Erica hummed contently.

Isaac turned his attention to Jackson. He pulled the condom off of Jackson’s dick and sucked at his come-slick shaft. He let out a satisfied moan as spurts of salty semen dribbled onto his tongue. He drew back and ran his tongue around the head of Jackson’s cock.

Isaac felt Jackson’s cock twitch and stiffen in his mouth as he sucked at the boy’s returning erection.

Isaac ran his hands up Jackson’s thighs and punned his hips to the mattress, spreading his legs and devouring his delicious cock.

Jackson grabbed at a fistful of Isaac’s hair. He kicked his heels against the bed, flailing about uselessly.

He was at Isaac’s mercy and begging for more.

It wasn’t long before Jackson came again.

Isaac sank down over Jackson’s length, looking up at him with shimmering blue eyes as Jackson’s come spilled down his throat. He drew back slowly, milking Jackson for all he had. He pulled back and swallowed, licking at the trail of come that dripped from his lips.

A soft hand trailed up Isaac’s spine.

He arched to the touch, humming contently as Erica crawled forward across the bed and guided him back into a passionate kiss.

“You know, when you get going, you’re a beast,” she purred.

“Should we put on a show?” Isaac whispered.

Erica smirked.

“On your hands and knees, sweetheart,” he instructed as he shuffled back slightly.

Erica obliged, crouching over Jackson and lifting her ass towards Isaac – presenting herself to him.

Isaac grabbed another condom from the pile and eagerly tore open the foil packet. He rolled it over his length and lined himself up with her entrance. He rolled his hip and sank into her with one swift motion.

Erica arched her back and let out a savage cry.

Jackson latched onto her exposed throat, lathering the skin with soft kisses and nipping at the warm flesh. His hands grasped her breasts, kneading the soft tissue and eliciting moans from the girl.

Isaac ran his hands down Erica’s side and grasped her hips. He slowly pulled his length from within her, listening to her needy whimper before bucking his hips and sinking into her again.

Erica purred, pushing her hips back against Isaac’s.

Isaac rolled his hips again, stirring a moan from the girl. He set a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts until she settled around his penetrating lengths.

Jackson moaned, his returning erection twitching and aching at the sight of Isaac fucking Erica over him.

Isaac quickened his thrusts, pulling out further and slamming his length into Erica again and again.

She arched her back, and animalistic cry tearing at her throat.

Isaac ran his hand up the curve of Erica’s spine and gently massaged her shoulder. He arched over Erica, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the protruding ridges of Erica’s shoulder blades. His fangs threatened to drop as he brushed his teeth across the warm flesh.

Erica gasped and moaned at the sensation.

Isaac purred in response, biting a little harder.

Erica yelped, her hips buckling against Isaac’s. She sat upright on her knees, leaning back against the warmth of Isaac’s chest.

Isaac ran his hands up to her breasts, groping the soft tissue and pulling her down over his length.

“Spread your legs and let Jackson see,” Isaac instructed.

Erica did so, reaching down between her legs to rub at her clit.

He thrust up into her, faster and harder.

Erica gasped and whimpered, her hips jerking as if she was unsure of whether to thrust against her own hand or back against Isaac’s penetrating cock.

Her stammered pace and broken moans escalated into one drawn out rugged cry. She reached behind her and laced her fingers through Isaac’s sandy curls, her nails scratching at his skull.

He moved his hips faster and faster.

Erica cried out, hitting her climax.

Isaac growled in response. He pulled his head away from Erica’s shoulder. He felt his fangs drop and his eyes burn with power as he bucked his hips and came.

He slowly rolled his hips as he worked through their oversensitivity. He withdrew from Erica, shed his condom and carefully lowered her to the bed.

She rolled onto her side, running her hands through the seams of Jackson’s muscles. Her fingers teased at the trail of hair that lead to his groin as she sucked at his neck, kissing and nipping at the flushed flesh.

Isaac knelt at the end of the bed, leaning forward. He caught Jackson’s mouth and kissed him passionately as he half-heartedly stroked the teen’s painfully hard dick.

All three were too caught up in the exchange to hear the heavy door to the loft open.

Heavy footsteps walked into the centre of the room, bright eyes looking about the space for the three teens. What he found, he did not expect.

Erica glanced over at him.

“Oh,” she cooed. “Welcome home, Derek.”

Isaac jerked upright, falling next to Jackson on the bed. He looked at Derek with wide blue eyes.

Derek raised his brow quizzically.

Isaac bowed his head and hid his reddening cheeks.

Derek turned his gaze to Erica. “I’d expect this from you, not him. But of all the people you had to get with, you chose _him_?”

He narrowed his glare on Jackson, who feverishly licked his lips. He panted ruggedly and his beady eyes devoured Derek’s body.

“You told us to keep him occupied,” Erica argued with a smug smirk.

Derek didn’t reply. He turned and picked a book up off of the table. He took a few steps towards the door when he heard the quiet plea.

“Stay,” Jackson gasped. “Please, stay.”

Derek turned and looked at the boy.

“Why?” he asked.

“Please,” Jackson begged. “I want to feel and alpha.”

Derek raised his brow.

“I want to take your dick in my mouth and blow you.” Jackson continued, crawling across the bed on his hands and knees. “I want to taste you as you come down my throat and across my face.”

Derek turned slightly but made no effort to walk towards the bed.

“I promise I won’t put up a fight,” Jackson whispered. “If you want, you can fuck my face.”

“You can beg all you like, but I’m not going to break the law because you’re needy,” Derek growled.

“I’m eighteen,” Jackson said, still perched on the edge of the bed.

“If I let you blow me, will you shut up?”

“I won’t be able to talk with your dick in my mouth,” Jackson argued. “But I might moan a little.”

Derek walked back over to the desk and set the book down. He strutted over to the edge of the bed and stood before Jackson. He levelled his eyes with the boy as if to challenge him. Derek nodding down at his pants.

All it took was a nod before Jackson eagerly pounced on the opportunity. He mouthed at the denim that covered Derek’s bulge. He eagerly undid Derek’s jeans and slid them down to his knees. He continued to mouth at Derek’s cock through the soft cotton of Derek’s boxers as he slid his hands up the man’s toned thighs. He hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband and pulled Derek’s boxers down too, freeing his cock.

The real thing was better than Jackson could have ever imagined.

He licked his lips hungrily.

It was there before him and all for the taking.

Jackson shuffled closer and knelt before him, taking Derek’s length in his hand and slowly sliding his hand up and down the shaft. He rolled the ball of his thumb across the head of Derek’s cock, drawing a few drops of precome from his thick dick and smearing them across the head of his cock.

He stroked Derek, slowly and firmly. Derek let out a low growl, encouraging Jackson further.

Jackson looked up at the man, cowering before the power in his gaze and his unchanging composure. He carefully lapped at the head of Derek’s cock, tasting the delicious salty come as he flicked his tongue across the slit.

Jackson lustfully licked his lips. He leant forward and slowly, purposefully, pressed kisses to the length of the man’s cock.

Derek purred, lacing his fingers through Jackson’s soft hair.

Jackson lifted his eyes to Derek’s, running his tongue up the underside of the man’s impressive length before lapping at the head.

Derek’s eyes lit up a brilliant crimson as he growled, “Make your alpha come.”

Jackson took the head of Derek’s impressive length in his mouth and sucked at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, sinking his mouth down to his fist. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length.

Derek purred, spurring Jackson on.

The boy pulled his hand away from Derek’s dick and put it on his own, running it up and down his own rigid shaft as he moved his head over Derek’s dick, faster and faster.

Erica sat back against the pillows, pleasuring herself as she watched on.

“Oh God, Jackson,” she gasped. “You look so hot when you take Derek like that.”

Jackson moaned, the vibrations going straight to Derek’s cock. Derek growled in response and Jackson’s hips bucked into his hang at the sound. He pumped his shaft faster and faster, sucking at Derek’s cock.

Derek ran his hand through Jackson’s ruffled hair, rolling his hips and sinking further into Jackson’s mouth.

Spurts of precome liberally dribbled down Jackson’s throat, making him hum with pleasure.

Derek tried to maintain his composure, drawing in shaky breaths and stifling moans as Jackson continued.

Jackson gent cupped the man’s testicles, feeling Derek set his hand at the back of the boy’s head and guide him in his motions – deep and demanding.

Jackson neglected his own dick in favour of steadying himself as Derek fucked his face.

“I’m going to come over your face,” Derek announced. He drew his length from Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson lifted his hand to Derek’s cock and pumped the shaft until the man climaxed.

Derek came with the head of his cock on Jackson’s lips and semen spurting into the boy’s mouth and across his face.

Jackson let out a little needy whimper, just enough to push Derek further over the edge.

He kept his mouth open until Derek finished.

He swallowed hard and licked at the beads of come that dripped from his lips.

Jackson whimpered again, his erection painfully hard.

He needed relief and he needed it soon.

“Isaac,” Derek called.

The boy turned obediently.

Derek nodded to Jackson and Isaac obeyed. He climbed onto the bed behind Jackson and took his rigid length in his hand.

Derek kept his eyes on Derek.

It only took a few strokes before Jackson was tipped over the edge and came hard. He threw his head back against Isaac’s shoulder, letting the boy devour his throat with kisses. Spurts of come erupted from his cock and covered his firm abs.

He heaved in rugged breaths, thankful that Isaac was holding him upright – although he’d never admit it.

When finished, Derek slid his pants back up over his hips.

Jackson met the man’s gaze, the blood-red irises now a stunning adventurine colour.

“Be a good boy, Jackson, and you might get rewarded,” Derek bargained before collecting the book from his desk and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
